


Meet Neverland

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: While out wandering he finds a strange girl bathing and who claims that she is the Heart of Neverland.





	1. Chapter 1

You were bathing in your private pond, enjoying its cooling waters on this hot day.

Sure you could make it a bit more cloudy if you wanted, but then this bath wouldn’t feel so good.

Then you felt it.

One of those infestations rustling through your forest.

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, realizing that it was getting closer to your pond.

It had to happen sooner or later, you were honestly surprised that it had taken this long for one of them to find you.

With a sigh you ducked under the water to rinse the soaps out of your hair.

When you resurfaced there it was.

A boy.

When he heard the water move he quickly raised his wooden club.

‘No need for hostility.’ you said as you swam to the banks.

You looked at the club and smiled as is slowly began to sprout beautiful red roses.

He looked at his weapon turned harmless in shock before dropping it, turning back to you in awe.

You reached the bank and emerged from the clear water, a breeze chilling your naked body.

You walked toward the boy, getting a better look at him up close.

His hair was like dirt covered gold, his frame tall and lean, eyes wild and calm like a mermaid filled sea.

For a boy he was very beautiful.

While you studied him you realized he put a lot of effort into not looking at you.

‘Is something wrong?’ you asked.

Still not looking at you the boy bit out his answer.

'You’re naked.’

'I was bathing, does my body disturb you?’

'I didn’t say that, but this conversation would go a lot smoother with clothes on.’ he said.

'If you insist.’ you said as your took hold of a long blade of grass.

You made it grow and wrap around your wrist, up your arm and around your torso. Once it reached your thighs you broke the blade.

You look back to the boy, glad to see he could look at you now.

'Who are you?’ he asked as he looked at you cautiously.

'Who are you?’ you countered.

'My name is Felix, now tell me who you are.’

'What.’

He looked at you in confusion.

'The correct question is what am I.’ you clarified.

'Fine then, what are you?’ he corrected.

'I am Neverland.’ you answered.

'What do you mean, you can’t be Neverland. Neverland is the island, the island we’re on right now.’ he explained.

'I am the island, the heart of it anyway, it does as I ask and I keep it safe.’ you said smiling as you walked over to a tree, gently placing a hand on the trunk.

‘How long have you been here?’ Felix asked.

‘I’ve been here as long as the island has been here, growing the forest from the ground up.’ you said.

‘Why haven’t I seen you before? I’ve been on this island for months and never once have I seen you.’ he asked.

‘It’s my island I know it better than anyone, I know how to keep to myself.’ you answered.

‘I thought this was Pan’s island.’

You rolled your eyes.

‘That child is lucky I told my shadow to let him stay.’ you scoffed.

‘Your shadow? The shadow that allowed Peter to stay…that’s yours?’ he asked in amazement.

‘Where did you think it came form? I don’t want to talk about me anymore, let’s talk about you Felix.’ you said. 

‘There isn’t anything about me worth knowing, you should be talking to Pan.’ Felix replied.

‘I don’t want to talk to him, he’s so arrogant, better to let him think he’s in charge. You seem friendly, and much more modest too.’ you smiled.

You sat down on a log, you pat the spot next to you.

He looked at you with uncertainty, but he sat down next to you.

‘So Felix, what brought you to my island? A lonely dream, or did Pan drag you from your home.’ you asked.

‘I guess both, I used to dream of this place when I was younger, then one night I heard Pan’s flute and he said I could stay here forever.’ Felix answered.

‘I’ll give him this much, he’s taking a lot of boys from bad places.’ you admitted.

‘Horrible places.’ Felix said to himself.

‘Where did he save you from?’ you asked softly.

‘Orphanage, on the West side of Oz. Too many boys, not enough rooms or food to feed most of us. Always cold, damp, dirty and hungry, then I’d dream of this place. A place with plenty of water and food, where I’d be safe, sure I had to follow Pan’s rules, but I’m OK with it.’ Felix replied.

‘What if I offered you a place here?’

‘What?’

‘Stay here on this side of the island with me, its got just as much food and water. It’s safer here too, I don’t grow dreamshade here and the mermaids are never on this side.’ you offered.

‘But Pan-’

‘Let me worry about him, you just tell me. Do you want to stay here with me?


	2. Chapter 2

Felix looked at the girl in front of him in shock.

Everything had been completely normal twenty minutes ago, he had been on a stroll when he heard noise coming from the mermaid free pond.

He had expected that one of the mermaids snuck into the pond, an act that Pan had forbidden.

When he got the pond and he knew immediately that the girl was not a mermaid, but she was definitely not human.

His assumption was proven correct when his club was turned into a harmless bouquet of roses.

He had tried to stay focused and ask her who she was and what her business was, he really tried, but he was only human.

She moved with so much grace, she seemed to almost glide through the water and float around as she reached the banks.

He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life, and her beauty went beyond her face Felix couldn’t help but notice.

She was naked after all.

He looked away, her exposed body was very distracting, or so he thought.

Watching her “dress” had been almost twice as enchanting, but then again everything about this girl enchanted Felix.

Her looks, the way she moved, the power she so casually used, her voice, how unconcerned she seemed to be about Pan and the other Lost Boys.

He’d seen people who claim to be all powerful cower at the very mention of Peter Pan and his murderous boys, but she simply waved him off like he was nothing more than an insect.

She was clearly the most powerful being he had ever met, and she wanted him.

She took interest in him, asked him questions no one ever has, made him feel…like he mattered.

If this girl was truly the heart of the island why did she want him?

‘Why?’ he asked.

‘Why what?’ she asked back.

‘Why do you want me to stay with you? To work for you, to praise you?’ Felix clarified.

‘I don’t need workers or worshipers, I’m not Pan. I just want a companion, a normal person to talk and laugh with.’ she answered.

‘But I’m not selfish Felix, I will never never give you orders and I will give you anything you ask.’

That confused Felix beyond belief.

He had never received such an offer, when Peter came to him he was promised a life where he’d never have to worry about poverty or starvation.

At the time that was all Felix could hope for, but he had to follow Pan’s orders and his rules. Felix didn’t mind at first.

Lately though, Pan’s orders were becoming more and more violent, just last week Pan had two of the youngest boys throwing knives at each other.

‘Anything I want?’

‘Anything I can provide.’ she smiled hopefully.

Anything he wanted? No one has ever asked him what he wanted, or what he needed. Just what he could do for them.

‘I don’t know what I want.’ Felix confessed.

‘Then I will wait until you figure it out.’

Felix wanted to just take this, stay with this girl, away from his servitude to Pan. Away from dreamshade dipped blades, missing fingers and fighting for his life for Pan’s perverse amusement.

But he knew better than to think he could be that happy, Pan would notice his absence eventually. He and his boys would come after him, they would find her.

‘Pan will find me.’

‘If you want to go back I’ll let you, but if you don’t, and if Peter tries to take you, I will fight for you.’ she said honestly.

‘Fight for me?’

‘For you.’ 

‘Why me?’ he asked, this was his last question.

He watched nervously as she seemed to think it over.

‘I think because it’s you, you are the first person I’ve ever met, spoken to, and the first boy I’ve cared for. I want yours to be the first smile I ever see, I want to make you happy.’ she answered.

Felix had never felt such a warm feeling rush over him, he thinks this is what happiness is.

‘I’ll stay with you, for as long as you’ll have me.’


End file.
